


Majora's Folly: Messengers of the Goddess

by Sable4456



Category: Naruto, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Epic, Fantasy, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable4456/pseuds/Sable4456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange menacing moon over Termina is falling, threatening to crush all of Clock Town and it's inhabitants. Inhabitants that bear such an odd resemblance to faces from Link's past, even though he'd wandered far from Hyrule in search of his friend Navi. Two faces appear that he certainly didn't recognize though... Those of an excitable kokiri boy and his reluctant fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chime of Time

Majora's Folly: Messengers of the Goddess  
A Naruto and Legend of Zelda Crossover

Rumbling continued to shake the clock tower, as if it would collapse at any moment. A merciless glowering from above; the bloodthirsty moon with soulless eyes and bared teeth. Dread and malice incarnate. Link still wasn't sure how he came to be in such a strange, surreal place...

Clock Town was about to perish...

He was in the body of a deku scrub...

Navi was still gone...

He'd never felt so alone, so far away from home...not even when he'd left Kokiri Forest for the first time to begin his journeys... The masked imp danced above, cackling as the moon descended at an ever-increasing speed. How was Link supposed to stop it..? Could he? Was this the end?

"Link! Are you daydreaming? Come on, snap out of it!" Tatl's voice cut through the despair that had almost overcome the hero's mind. He still felt heavy, helpless as his gaze returned to the sky, Skull Kid's arms spread wide to welcome the moon. Tatl, the fairy that was so like Navi, and yet so different, fluttered in panic, giving up on the dazed deku scrub and turning skyward. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Goddess of Time! We need more time!" Her wings stood on end as she cried out.

"Tatl—Wait-!" Link's eyes widened in sudden revelation at her words. Time... If there were two things the Hero of Time could be counted on to understand; it would be time, of course...and one other thing.

-POP!-

Never giving up.

A green bubble whizzed in an irregular path, striking the Skull Kid's outstretched arm that held the one thing, the only thing that could help them now...If anything could help them now. Link scrambled forward with all of the speed he could summon from his tiny deku legs to snatch the blue instrument as it clattered to the ground below. As he raised it to his "lips" to play...he realized he wasn't playing an ocarina at all? Large pipes jutted out like curved brass appendages, turning the little scrub into a living instrument with a single tube entering his hole of a mouth.

"What are those!? Deku pipes?" Tatl exclaimed nearby.

Link didn't know what to make of it either but the notes came to him just as easily as if he were playing the Ocarina of Time. Now to play the song that haunted every corner of his mind...along with the memories it always brought. Zelda's soft face and the gentle plucking of her harp were as real as the looming death above them now as he played, the bold sounds of the horns cutting through the despair all around.

Skull Kid shrieked angrily at he and Tatl...but everything was suddenly enveloped in white light. The desperate plea to the Goddess of Time...could it really have done this? Link let himself fall back, into the welcoming light. Maybe this all really was just a dream. Maybe he'd wake up from an afternoon nap in the forest any moment now, Epona waiting patiently for the young hero to wake so they could continue on. The idea was certainly comforting...

"Forgive your friends..." A soundless voice. An imprint against Link's drifting thoughts.

"Friends..."

Many faces suddenly flashed across his mind. All of them he knew well... Faces that had accompanied him on his quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil. Some were missing...Saria, Zelda, Mido...a few others...but all the rest were there. It really was strange...how so many of Clock Town's residents bore a likeness to these faces. Smiling or scowling.

"What do you mean? I don't have anyone to forgive." Link replied to the faceless voice, maybe not a voice at all.

"Time and Healing..."

Were these words even for him? He suddenly considered this.

Two more faces, ones he definitely didn't recognize.

The blinding whiteness faded slowly, sound rushing back into the hero's awareness. Tock, tock, tock...the sound of the clock tower. Hammering of nails. He opened his hollowed eyes wide to look upon Clock Town...just where it had been when he and Tatl started... He could still feel his meek deku scrub body but he was just happy to be ali-

"Look out below!"

Everything went black this time...

"Link! Liiiiink! Come on, please wake up!" Tatl called worriedly, tugging at Link's oversized hat. He could hear her but boy, did his head hurt! Another voice was there too, a voice that also pounded in Link's poor ears, at a similar octave to Tatl's, but...male?

"I'm so sorry! The Masky guy said to wait on top of the tower and I uh...Well nevermind! You guys are here now, right? Hero of Time and the nagging fairy?"

"Nagging what!?" Tatl was outraged, voice leaping another painful octave.

"It's what he said!"

A small sigh followed, a third voice it seemed. Link opened his eyes in several blinks, holding his head painfully as he rose to look at the source of all the noise. Two stark blue eyes looked down at him, along with a spiky mess of blond hair barely contained in a pointed green cap. Pointed ears had him wondering a moment if he were looking into a warped mirror. It wasn't him though...and those strange lines on his face...Who could this be? He looked like a kokiri!

Tatl was right there too, looking the deku scrub over in worry. "Are you okay? I'll bet there's a nasty bump under that hat somewhere." She fretted, looking angrily again at the stranger.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this!"

The kokiri boy rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously. It took Link a few moments to realize the fairy hovering just above the boy, silent all of this time. A blue fairy! Navi?! Link almost cried out.

"We're just as clueless about all this as you are..."

Link's heart sank at the unfamiliar voice from the blue fairy. Not only unfamiliar, but male. Another boy fairy like Tael?

"I might be able to shed a little more light on this situation, children..." The mask salesman's unmistakable tone. Link squinted a little as he turned to look at the large wooden doors to the clock tower. The grinning salesman was there, peeking from the darkness inside. "Do come in...Now that you've recovered what you've lost little deku scrub?"

Link nodded, a little cautious. "Yeah." His warbled deku voice was still so unfamiliar to him. He remembered the Happy Mask salesman from Hyrule, but this time around he seemed...odd. It rubbed him the wrong way but he wasn't sure quite how.

"There you are, Masky guy! These are the two we needed to find, right?" The kokiri boy asked, not nearly as cautious as Link it seemed. His fairy was silent.

The salesman chuckled in his unsettling manner, seeming happy for them all though. "Ho ho ho, of course, now come inside, and bring your blue instrument. I have a promise to keep."

"Right! You're going to return Link to normal?" Tatl asked eagerly.

"Indeed...As for your new friend and his fairy, perhaps introductions are in order."

"Alright!" The kokiri boy cheered, jogging inside the clock tower. His fairy stayed behind a moment, glancing back at Link and Tatl.

"He said the moon is falling...We don't know how we got here and—Nevermind." The blue fairy, perhaps a little darker blue than Navi, continued after his kokiri boy, leaving them with those quiet words. He seemed a lot different than other fairies Link had seen. Most were...exuberant? At the very least. This fairy seemed calm and collected, if not distant. He supposed it made sense that there were at least a few exceptions.

"Wait-!" Tatl hesitated a moment as she called out. The blue fairy didn't respond and she sighed, looking down at Link.

"Alright. Things just got weirder but let's go get you back to normal first. Unless you're starting to like being a deku scrub?" She tried a joke for Link, looking down at him as he got up.

"I don't think so, Tatl." He said with a small laugh. He brushed himself off a bit before pattering inside the colorful clock tower, Tatl right behind him


	2. When In Doubt

The bright colors of central Clock Town were washed away as Link and Tatl pushed open the large doors to find themselves once again in the darkness and creaking cogs inside of the clock tower itself. It really was strange how different it felt in here from outside...Almost like a different plane altogether. The Happy Mask Salesman stood where he had been when they met him, poised with his hands gathered in front of him, waiting patiently for all to settle as he smiled at them. 

The kokiri boy stepped closer to Link, standing by his side as they both faced the mysterious man. He smiled with his hands on his hips expectantly, his fairy just behind him. Unlike him, the fairy looked to be quite cautious, focusing very intently on the smiling salesman. Link was hesitant, feeling unsettled slightly by the situation. 

“Alright Masky Guy, fire away! What do we do to make him not short and wooden anymore?” The obnoxious kokiri blurted, oblivious to the momentary tension. Link could see the blue fairy's wings go rigid at the sound before relaxing again. A small sound that ended in what could only be described as a 'twinkling' that fairies sometimes made escaped him. A sigh.

“Ah, it's very simple actually. We only need what was stolen from you. The blue instrument?” The salesman turned, walking over to—wait, what?! As Link blinked, and assumingly the others too, a huge pipe organ was suddenly present in the room, the mask salesman sitting down casually to play. 

The kokiri was stuttering a bit when Link glanced over at him and the fairy was back to a state of rigidness. 

“Uhhh...” Tatl began but Link obeyed, trying not to wonder too much about an organ being summoned in the blink of an eye. Weirder things had happened. Or perhaps it had been there the whole time somehow. Yeah, that sounded better.

“Try to follow along with this tune...” The mask salesman ordered, finally placing his fingers on the keys to play. Before Link could fully realize it, his breath was stolen by the chilling chords that began to reverberate throughout the hollow Clock Tower, ringing even over the loud whirring of the cogs. It was powerful, and yet so gentle...the notes carrying a sadness that Link had never heard in music before. Like the tragic loss of innocence in a small child. Strife and hardship; even death. But then, perhaps...hope. Healing.

It was too long before he remembered he was supposed to be following along, reaching into his half-tunic for the small ocarina. Tatl and the others stared in similar awe as the salesman, apparently no stranger to the musical arts, continued. The large deku pipes might have gone unnoticed as Link imitated the notes of the song, even the blaring of the pipes not enough to cut through the melancholy. It was simply a stronger sound, louder and fiercer than the organ. 

The notes came effortlessly soon enough, a slow dizziness beginning to overcome the deku scrub. His empty eyes were closing, tears stinging where they could not be produced. Like phantom tears brought on by the song. He felt adrift...emotions carrying him along as if to a distant shore. Rythmic rustling like leaves was in his ears but it faded slowly.

He awoke, those same tears sliding tiny rivers down his cheeks. One, then two. Soft...hylian cheeks! When he opened his eyes to look down at himself, it was plain to see! The darkness of the room was even darker somehow, like his eyes were adjusting. Had he passed out? No...but the song had worked. The mask salesman ceased his playing, turning in his seat to grin at Link, now his old, true self! As the sadness of the song faded in his mind, he was just so happy, fully enveloped in that fleeting hope the song had also carried in it's wake. 

“The Song of Healing...” The salesman said quietly, as if reciting from something. “This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits...turning them into masks. Remember it well; as I am sure it will be of great assistance to you in the future...”

Masks? 

The others were still silent as Link turned his gaze to his feet, where a small wooden mask now lay. 

“It—it fell off of your face.” The kokiri said dumbfoundedly, quieter now. Link had a feeling that this volume was a rarity for the other boy. He reached down to pick up the newly created mask; a deku scrub face that too much resembled how his had been stared back at him, now just a memory. He stored it in one of his bottomless satchels for now, trying to shake the eerie feeling now lingering from the experience.

“Whenever you might wish to return to your other form, simply put on the mask and remove it to return to normal. The evil is sealed. It's power is now yours.” 

“Thank you...” Was all Link could say, sighing deeply in relief as Tatl twinkled happily, fluttering her wings as she looped in a small circle. “Finally! And now we can—Oh...” Her wings relaxed immediately, then froze.

“Of course, of course. I kept my promise to you; and now, if you would, please give me that which you promised me.” The salesman replied amiably, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Oh…

Link's thoughts quickly followed where Tatl's had gone. They didn't get that mask.

The one the skull kid was wearing. They couldn't of course… The imp was too powerful with that mask. Stealing it back had seemed easy at first, as well as stealing back Epona and the Ocarina of Time. The Skull Kid had seemed like a mere trickster, not a being powerful enough to call the moon down from the sky, and even transform Link completely.

“Don't tell me…” The salesman's hands froze.

Link winced slightly.

“You did...get it back—”

He turned his gaze away from the salesman ever so slightly.

“...Didn't you?”

“Well, uh...” Tatl began, but not before the Happy Mask salesman put his hands on his head, suddenly shouting in something between anger and despair.

“WHAAAAAT!? What have you done!?”

No one had been expecting this reaction from the man, his squinted eyes widening in fury, revealing the startling red color of his irises. Link actually took a reflexive step back but not before the salesman was upon him, lifting him up by his shoulders and shaking him violently.

“My mask! If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen! Termina will only be the beginning!”

“Woah—hey!” The kokiri boy shouted and nearly intervened but Link was released, thoroughly terrified at the obvious display of insanity from the mysterious salesman. The man continued to wail, holding his head and shaking it back and forth.

“That mask...” He began to speak quieter. “--It is called Majora's Mask. It is a cursed, malevolent mask used long ago by a lost tribe for it's hexing rituals...according to legend. A frightening, evil power is bestowed upon any one who wears it.”

He ceased his violent movements, merely looking ahead at them with dread still hanging heavy in his voice. His lack of composure had caused a lock of his perfectly cropped red hair to fall across his face.

“It is not confirmed...but the legend also says that the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great that the ancient ones were forced to seal it away, so it could not fall into the wrong hands...That same tribe has since vanished forever, and now no one really knows what the mask is capable of, or why it harnesses such evil forces.”

He placed a hand over his face, shaking his head again.   
“And now that little imp has it!”

The boy and his fairy were silent as they listened, as well as Tatl. Link did not know what to say at such grim foretellings but it seemed the salesman was not yet done as he went on.

“I went to such lengths to get that mask...when I finally obtained it, held it in my hands…” He glanced down at his hands as he spoke, as if he could see the mask in his hands still. “I could feel the doom of a dark omen brewing...that unsettling feeling that makes one's hair stand on end.” He let his hands fall, looking up at Link with a pleading expression, wild fear in his eyes. “I am begging you, little ones—You must get it back before it is too late! Three days, as before. The moon will fall. We will all perish!”

“Wait a second, how did you know about the moon?” Tatl suddenly piped up, sounding a bit scared. She was right… How did the salesman know what was going to happen in three days? He said he was leaving in three days for business purposes when they had first met. Back when he had first requested they get the mask...

“You knew all along, didn't you…?”

Her voice was quiet.

“It does not matter now, the situation remains the same.” The Happy Mask salesman replied after a moment. His face had returned to normal, smiling and mysterious as ever. “It is not going to be an easy task...by any means… Believe in your strengths. The powers you wield are our only hope now. Which powers, you will see for yourself.” His tone had changed again, as if it repurposed itself to whatever mood he chose. His eyes moved slowly from Link to the other green-clad boy and his blue fairy who seemed bewildered by the entire situation.

“These two are here as well, by no mistake. They know even less of their reason for being here as you. Perhaps you will all find the answers _in time_.” Link winced at that, his brows knitting even further if they could. He put on a brave face though, finally speaking.

“I don't understand what this place is...or how I got here from that forest. But...” He sighed quietly. “Could you at least tell me—if you're the same Happy Mask salesman from Hyrule castle town?” All of the familiar faces that he had seen in the three days he explored Clock Town had confounded him. They looked the same, some acted the same...but they didn't always have the same names, and they definitely weren't the same people. None of them had even heard of Hyrule before. Link had stopped asking. Were there even more outside of the city?

He realized his question might have confused the salesman just as much as the others, but he seemed to know more...more that he wasn't telling. He knew that Link did not belong here somehow. As for the two strangers, it seemed odd… A kokiri that didn't now how he came to be here. A kokiri, that would not even survive outside of the forest normally.

The salesman only smiled, that smile revealing nothing more. 

“Will you tell me if I get your mask back..?” Link couldn't help but plead a little.

“I promise.”  
The salesman's smile almost seemed wicked in how little it showed of his intentions, but that was enough. 

The salesman left it at that, turning away. “It will not be easy… But the people of this town, as well as the neighboring areas are depending on you. Perhaps the kokiri boy and his companion can help you. You should get acquainted. You seem to favor the same fashion, after all at least.” He heckled, silhouette vanishing into the tick-tocking blackness as he walked away from them, no trace left behind.

Link's head was spinning…

What should he do? He needed to save this town, weird as it was. And now it seemed as if the Mask salesman would give him some answers if he did. Majora's Mask…

Tatl hovered a moment before shaking off the tension, looking down at Link and speaking in concern...loud concern, but still concern.

“Are you all right?! I have no idea what's going on… I remember that misty forest too. But this place is my home. Termina. You said you're from somewhere called Hyrule?”

Link nodded dizzily, looking down at the mask in his hands. Too many questions still plagued his thoughts.

“Now that I think about it...when Tael and I followed Skull Kid there, I don't remember how we got there… Did—did that mask have something to do with it?” Tatl flew back and forth as she spoke like she was pacing.

“H-Hey...” The kokiri boy spoke up finally, smiling a little sheepishly to be interrupting. Link probably looked a little glum but he lifted his head to listen, hoping for any information at this point. “I dunno what's going on either but we were in a foggy forest too before this Clock Tower. A little purple fairy lead us thr--”

“You mean Tael?!”

“Probably?” The boy put his hands behind his head and shrugged. He strode over to them, his fairy still very quiet and barely following him. “We woke up there and didn't know which way to go...It's uh—a bit of a long story but...we didn't look like this back home. Sasuke wasn't a fairy and I wasn't a little kid with pointy ears. I don't know if you're in the same boat but you seemed to know the Masky guy at least. You've got the same clothes too, and a fairy!” He beamed at them. 

Link couldn't deny that the two of them looked like they could have been brothers with the blond hair, blue eyes, and green kokiri garb to match… He couldn't help but feel that they had quite a few differences too though.

“You guys aren't a fairy and a kokiri?!” Tatl asked incredulously.

“No.” The blue fairy, apparently named Sasuke replied bluntly, seeming irritated.

“Our chakra isn't working either! How are we supposed to fight? Wait, there's fighting here, right? Gahh, my head is spinning!” The kokiri was shouting all over again, fretting before the blue fairy bounced off of his head, attempting to snap him out of it? 

“--Calm down, idiot, we need to focus!”   
The small impact was sharp enough to startle the boy back to his senses and he rubbed his head, folding his arms. 

“Fine, but you should know that you hit like a girl now… Or should I say worse than a girl. Sakura hits way harder...” He said with a spiteful pout.

“You little--!” The blue fairy's wings trembled with fury but he seemed to compose himself, sighing angrily. 

Link raised a hand to interject, frowning in concern more than anything. These two didn't seem to get along very well and that spelled trouble if they all planned on working together like the mask salesman had said. He already wasn't used to having more than one companion on his journeys... “I don't know what chakra is, but there's definitely lots of fighting here...at least when there's evil monsters there is. Maybe we should start with some introductions first.”

“Yes!” Tatl agreed. “Very good idea. I'm Tatl, and this is Link.” She came to hover over Link's head.

The kokiri boy seemed to perk back up immediately, shaking off his irritation with excitement instead. “Right, I'm Naruto! And this grump is Sasuke.”

Sasuke made a displeased “Hm” sound.

Link couldn't help but smile a little.


End file.
